Potters Through Time
by Mysterious Sunshine
Summary: The potters have never had much luck and this time is no different. What do you get when you mix Potter siblings and a timeturner... Madness!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Prologue

a/n Yeah! New story in one Day! Yeah me. Ok, enough praise for myself. I'l just let you read the story now.

Disclaimer- Oh J.K Rowling I'm so sad and blue. Cause all the Harry Potter characters belong to you. I try to help myself by forgetting, but in the end I don't even own the setting. So I guess I'll stick with what I've got. The only thing I own is my fanfic plot

It was a breezy day in mid July. Potter Manner stood still and silent. Harry Potter was at the Ministry of Magic and giny Potter was visiting her old quidage team. The house was quite peaceful until…

"James Sirius Potter, I'm going to murder you!"

Streaks of messy jet-black hair and fiery red hair followed this declaration as James Sirius Potter and Lily Luna Potter ran down the stairs.

"c'mon Lils relax. It was just a joke," James said cockily

"Oh it's a joke that you were going to have me ask out Robert Smith, the dumbest guy in all of Britain?"

"It would have been hilarious," James said with a wistful look.

"Well it'll be hilarious when I bab bogie hex you into oblivion,"Lily said raising her wand.

""would you two shut up," Albus Severus yelled as he stalked down the stairs. "How am I supposed to get into Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts with James being an idiot and Lily Screaming like a banshee?"

"who does homework in the summer anyways," James said flopping onto the couch.

"People who don't want to live at home until they're thirty-five," Albus supplied

"Al,? Lily said interrupting James's retort. "James gave me his stupid Hipnochocolate from Uncle George's store and waved a golden medallion in front of my face. He tried to hipnotise me into flewing Robert Smithand asking him out," Lily exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

"James, when will you start acting like the seventeen-year-old you are?I don't understand what lelani Chong sees in you," Albus said in exasperation.

"whatever. She loves me because of my hotness and awesome personality," James said as he stood up, took the medallion out of his pocket, and started swinging it a

round. Lily gave an unlady like snort at James's stupidity.

"as if. You probably gave her a love potion or something,"she said as she tossed her red hair behind her shoulders.

"James, what are you swinging around," Albus asked Suspiciously as he noticed the moving object in James's handss.

"just this medallion that I got from Dad's study," James answered casually.

The medallion was small and round with ruins etched in the metal and a tiny hour glass. It hung on a golden chain.

"James! Be careful with that," Albus exclaimed.

"why," James asked. As soon as the question left his lips, the medallion hit the wall and shattered into a million tiny pieces. Sand flew everywhere and a black cloud ingulfed the three siblings. As they disappeared their scared voices echoed in the empty room.

a/n- Ok, first chapter done. Hopefully I didn't murder the English language to badly. I'm not sure if I got all the names spelled correctly. I'll try to update regularly, but a little suspense never hurt anybody right? Anyway, make sure to review. A writer is only good if she has reviews to help her improve.

Paste your document here...


	2. chapter two Welcome to 1976

Chapter two welcome to 1976

A/n- Ok, Hi readers of the world. I was going to update sooner, but I had a party to go to yesterday. There were meatballs, shrimp alfredo, and little hotdogs. You can't expect me to miss out on that. Anyway, enough with my excus

es, On with the story.

Disclaimer- See Prologue for my beautiful poem.

As the black cloud of smoke dispersed, Lily, James, and Albus were laying on the floor, gasping for breath.

"well once again, you've done something completely idiotic,"Lily yelled, glaring murderously at James as she stood up.

"ok, ok," Albus said putting his arm around Lily's shoulders. "no need to bite his head off yet," he said giving an I'll-make-you-pay-later look to James.

They all examined their surroundingws and recognized the familiar passageway.

"Hogwarts," James said in irritation. "I spend my whole year here and now I have to be here in the summer too?"

"But you love Hogwarts," Lily said as patiently as she could.

"I know but Mini's gonna kill me. I haven't even touch any of my homework and she says if I keep goofing off, I'm gonna be held back a grade."

"shut up Potter, a voice yelled from down the long passageway. James immediately shut his mouth and looked at his two siblings. Neither of them would ever call him "potter," like that. They were all potters.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think we should hide,"Lily whispered.

"Hide? Why hide, we're at Hogwarts," James asked perplexed.

"Yeah, for all we know, it's just Lelani Chong yelling at James for being a git," Albus said.

"but why would Lelani Chong be at Hogwarts in the summer? Something fishy's going on here," Lily said. So they all decided to hide behind a tapestry so they could see what was going on.

Just as soon as James drew in his foot, a group of five teens entered the passageway. There were four boys and one girl. There was a boy with messy, Jet-black hair, glasses, and hazel eyes, a boy with sandy-colored hair and amber eyes, a boy with long, black hair and mischievous gray eyes, and a short, plump boy with watery blue eyes. The girl was tall with long red hair and piercing green eyes.

"I don't remember any of these kids at school," Lily whispered to Albus.

"I don't either," he breathed. "We'd better not talk anymore though."

"Oh Lily-flower, why won't you go to Hogsmead with me," the messy-haired boy asked.

"Because I don't fancy being seen with an arrogant toerag like yourself," the red-haired girl replied cooly.

"c'mon, our Jamsy Wamsy isn't that bad," The gray-eyed boy said, clapping the messy-haired boy on the back.

"Shut it black," the red-haired girl said.

James's eyebrows went up at the name black. He'd heard that name before, but from where?

"one day you'll be with me Lily Evans," the messy-haired boy yelled after the girl's retreating form.

James, lily, and Albus froze.

"He didn't just say…" James began

"Shh," Lily and Albus hissed in unison.

"Fat chance Potter," the red-haired girl said without looking back.

"c'mon prongs, let's go prank those slimy snakes of slytherins, that'll make you feel better," the gray-eyed boy suggested.

"Right it would Padfoot. Moony, Wormtail, you guys in?"

The sandy-haired boy rolled his eyes and the watery-eyed boy scurried after them.

"uh-oh," James said, his gaze lingering on the retreating backs of the four boys.

"James, you didn't," Lily whispered, Horrified.

"Welcome to the year 1976," Albus said glumly.

A/n- So another chapter completed. You know what would make me so happy Some reviews. Because a writer is only good if she has reviewers who help her improve.

Anyway I'll try to update sometime next week So for now, review!

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3 The Headmaster's office

Chapter three The Headmaster's Office

A/n Ok, Ok! I know, I lied. I said I would have this chapter up two weeks ago, but things come up. Movies, homework, babysitting, the works. But anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer- All characters, setting, and any other recognizable elements belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

"James, how many times does Dad have to tell you not to go in his office," Lily whispered furiously as they walked down the corridor.

"but it's full of awesome prank material," James defended weakly.

"Yeah, awesome prank material that got us sent to the past, Albus Hissed angrily.

"while you guys are moaping around here, yelling at me, you're missing out on an incredible opportunity," James said.

""An opportunity to what? Change the very fabric of time," lily asked.

"no, to meet our dead grandparents and their friends," James said in excitement. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance."

"James, we can't stay here," Albus said. "we have to get home."

"why," James wined. "we could tell Dad all about how his parents were."

"Use your head for once," Lily said. "We can't and that's final.?

A silence insued as they arrived at the gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office

?anybody know the password, Albus asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"no, because we're in the past,? Lily said in exasperation.

"gumdrops," James said, ignoring Lily's anger.

"Chocolate frogs," Albus supplied.

"Lemon drops." Lily said and the gargoyles slid apart to reveal a spiraling staircase.

"Oh, Lils is smart," James said ruffling her hair.

"Don't do that," she said, moving away from him.

When they arrived at the door, Albus knocked.

"Enter," a cheerful voice announced.

The door opened to the oddest sight the siblings had ever seen. There were silver wherling instruments and a beautiful phoenix. Behind a desk was a white-haired, bespectacled man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes.

"Pro… Pro… Pro… Professor Dumbledore," James studdered as he stopped in his tracks.

"yes my boy. I know I should tell you that you should be in bed, but that would be useless," Dumbledore said good-naturedly. "oh, and where ar your companions, I rarely see you without them."

"Um… sire," Lily began.

"Ah, ms. Evans, it is your night to be doing patrols isn't it," Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Professor, they're not James Potter and Lily po… I mean Evans, we're all from the future," Albus said nervously.

Dumbledore examined them carefully.

"I truly wish that I could believe you, but I need substantial proof that you are indeed from the future," he said matter-of-factly.

Lily, James, and Albus huddled up in a group.

"What should we tell him," James said worringly.

:"I don't know. All the stuff we know, he doesn't," Albus said

"well, your name is albus Dumbledore, and you are the leader of the Order of the phoenix," James said suddenly, addressing Dumbledore.

"I'm sure he already knew his name, but thanks anyway captin obvious," Lily said sarcastically.

"you were suspicious of Tom Marvolo Riddle, known as Voldemort, when he was in school," Albus added, ignoring his now-bickoring siblings.

"and your little sister," lily began sadly.

"All right in order for you to know this information, you or your parents must know me well," Dumbledore said quickly, steering clear of talk of his sister. "Why don't you tell me your names.?

"I'm Lily Luna potter," Lily said with a toss of her red hair.

"I'm James Sirius Potter," James said, running a hand through his Already-messy hair.

"I'm Albus severus Potter," Albus said quietly.

"ah, such an old-fashioned name," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I'm proud to carry it sir," Albus smiled back.

"ok, enough headmaster butt kissing, what are we going to do," James asked impatiently.

Albus glared at James for the blatan disrespect he had for anyone.

"how did you get here," Dumbledore asked.

"Because of an idiot," Lily explained, pointedly looking at james, "going into Dad's office and getting a medallion,stupidly swinging it around, and breaking it."

"It was a timeturner," Albus put in.

"Mr. Potter, timeturners only go back a few hours," Dumbledore said, confused.

"Not the future ones. Dad works at the ministry and they have been working on a project. They're trying to creater transporters so the underage Witches and wizards and people who prefer not to apparate or disapparate, can have another method of travel besides portkey and flu," Albus explained. Dumble look intrigued by the idea.

"They had to use an ordinary timeturner to get started. All they've done so far is improve the power of the timeturner. Dad brought it home so he could figure out how to make more progress," Lily added.

"That is very interesting. Your father must have a very unique passion in the Ministry," Dumbledore said with an unreadable look.

"Most definitely," James saidwith pride.

"if I may ask, what time period are you three from?"

"We're from 2021." Lily said.

"ah, so you are the grandchildren of Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans." Dumbledor said in delight.

"How did you know that they get together," James asked, bewildered.

"I had a hunch, and they are usually correct," Dumbledore said innocently.

The three siblings looked at each other and shook their heads in bewilderment.

"tell you what, why don't you three disguise yourselves as new students while I figure out how to get you home," Dumbledore said with his famous twinkle.

"Oh thank you sir,: Lily said greatfuly. "but what should our disguises be?"

"I'll let you three figure that out," Dumbledore said mischievously. "just make sure you are consistent and try not to reveal any purtinant information that could change the timeline to badly. If something does slip, I could always obliviate, but that only does so much. Now, I'm guessing you all are Gryfindors."

"Not exactly," Albus said sheepishly. "I'm in slytherin."

"Well, that's rather curious," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Well you should be heading to bed."

"But it's still morning," Lily protested.

"no it is after midnight and you must be freezing, it is October after all."

"Whoah." Lily said.

"goodnight Children," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Goodnight Professor the three siblings chorused as they left.

"dombledore is pretty awesome, did you see his beard,? James said excitedly.

"He's so full of life," Lily said sadly. "It's so sad that he had to di…"

"Oi," a voice called, interrupting Lily.

A/n- The next chapter is complete. I Hope you enjoyed it. I gave you an extra long chapter to make up for my lateness. I'm going to put up a pole. Should I include Harry, Ginny, ron, Hermione, Rose, scorpius, or any of the second generation of potter-weasleys.

As

always, review. Reviews make the author better.


	4. Chapter four Meet The Morauders

Chapter four Meet the marauders

A/n Hi all readers of the world. Ok, Ok please don't hate me. I've been busy with homework, play practice and tons of other things. I have one important thing to mention before I start. Since we are getting to the point in the story where there are multiples of the same names, I have come up with a simple solution. James from the past will be James Potter, while James from the future will be James. Lily from the past will be Lily Evans while Lily from the future will be Lily.

I want to dedicate this chapter to the men and Women who serve our country. I want you guys to know that we appreciate you guys so much. Without you, we would have nothing to celebrate, we would have no freedom So again, I can't thank you enough

Well enough of my talking,, on with the story.

Disclaimer- I will never own the beautiful works of J.K Rowling.

"Who are you," a boy with messy haired called out.

It was James Potter and his friends.

"um," Albus said, faltering at his dead grandfather's face.

"We're new," lily said.

"Hogwarts never gets new students so late in the year," Sirius said suspiciously.

"well moldy-shorts," Lily began defiantly.

Albus and james clapped their foreheads in exasperation. When Lily was little, she always got a thrill out of calling Voldemort Moldy-shorts. Albus and James were sure that this name would bring up the suspicion of why the young girl didn't seem to be afraid of Voldemort.

"sorry," Albus said pulling lily close to him. "She's still traumatized."

Lily, being one of the smartest witches in her year, along with being an awesome actress, hung her head and began to shake with silent sobs.

"Voldemort came to our house and killed our parents a few weeks ago. It was terrifying for all of us and we didn't have anywhere to go. So, we came to Hogwarts," Albus said grimly rubbing soothing circles on the "crying" lily's back.

"I'm so sorry." James Potter said, sincerely sorry for the siblings."

what're your names," Remus asked gently.

"I'm Lilo," Lily said with a sniffle as she lifted her head from her brother's shoulder. "My brother with the green eyes is Albert, and my brother with the chocolate brown eyes is Jimmy. We're the…" Lily said, breaking off with panic as she realized that she didn't have a last name in mind.

"The Poppers," James announced proudly. Albus gave him a disgusted look.

"The Poppers," James Potter asked incredulously.

"Yeah," James said. "The Poppers."

"Well, Welcome to Hogwarts Poppers," Sirius said cheerfully. "I'm your host Sirius Black, Aka Padfoot!"

"Shut it Padfoot." James said, smacking Sirius playfully on the head. ""I'm James potter, the one and only," he said holding out his hand pompously.

James had to stop himself from saying "not quite the only."

"you can also call me Prongs."

"I'm remus Lupin, aka Moony."

""I'm Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail."

All three of the siblings had to restrain themselves from trying to strangle the traitorous rat.

"Well, have you spoken with Dumbledore then," Remus asked conversationally.

"Oh yeah, we've been sorted already," Lily said excitedly. "me and Ja… Jimmy are in Gryffindor." No one seemed to notice her slip.

"Awesome," James Potter and Sirius said, giving James and Lily High-fives.

"and you? Albert was it," Sirius asked eagerly.

"yeah and I'm in sly…" Albus began.

You're a slimy traitor," James Potter exclaimed accusatorally.

Albus hid his hurt expression. He couldn't believe he was being judged like this by his own grandfather.

"He's not a traitor," James said, surprising both Albus and Lily. "he's our brother, and we care about the little guy even if he's a slytherin, and he's a kiss-up, and he does nothing but work, and he can't get a girlfriend and…" James said.

"aw, you do care," Albus cut acrost Jame sarcastically.

"all right, just don't get to friendly with that lot, especially Snivilus snape," James Potter warned.

Albus hid a flash of anger at the blatan disrespect of the man that saved his dad's life. Sirius still looked pretty angry at the fact that Albus wasn't being cursed mercilessly.

"I'll do my best. Albus said, breaking the angry silence. "I'd better be off to bed."

"wait a minute, how do you know where to go," Remus asked suspiciously.

"um… Professor Dumbledore told me where to go," he replied as he left the group.

"all right you two, let's head off to bed as well," James Potter said to James and Lily. Then he looked to his three best friends and said "Mini's gonna kill us if we sleep in and miss her class again."

A/N Another Chapter complete. (dance party time!) All right, this was a Veterans Day treat for you. I just ask one thing in return. Review… Review… And if you do, I'll learn.


	5. Chapter five Meet Lily Evans

Chapter five Meet Lily Evans

A/N Hello again my faithful readers. Ok, time for my usual excuses on why I haven't updated in a couple weeks. I was going to update on Thanksgiving, really I was, but that turkey got to me. Anyway, I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving Holiday. On with the story.

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine. I wanna go home and cry. Cause Harry Potter is not mine.

The following morning found James, Lily, James Potter, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Sirius will you stop grooming yourself! Wasn't to hours in the bathroom enough," Lily asked in irritation

"You're lucky lilo, two hours are short for padfoot here," Remus said glancing over the top of his daily profit.

"I have to look sexy for the ladiesLilo," Sirius whined, brushing his hair for the thousandth time that morning.

"Pretty soon you're going to be a lady," Lily snickered. Sirius gave her an offended look.

""Lay off lilo," James Potter said cockily. "After all, Only I can pull off the messy-haired look."

"Excuse me, but I believe you stand corrected," James said. "I mean, look at all this messy perfection.

Lily kicked James's leg under the table. She had realized, far too late, that James had brought up a really big hole in the plan to hide the fact that Lily, James, and Albus where James Potter and Lily Evan's future grandchildren. James and Albus looked like their grandfather and it was going to be noticed pretty soon.

James Potter looked at James in bewilderment and shrugged.

"you're not the only two who can pull it off," Albus said as he sat next to Lily.

"Morning Al," Lily said Hugging him close. She moved her hair over his ear and whispered, "Don't talk about your hair anymore. Granddad mighg notice that you two look too much like him to be pure coincidence."

"Morning Lilo, Morning Jimmy," Albus said, Pretending for the sake of the people from the past, that Lily had not given him mor than a hug.

"Morning Al," James said.

"What are you doing here," Sirius hissed as he traded the hair brush for his wand.

"um… it's breakfast," Albus said nervously. "I've got to eat don't I?"

"But you're a Slytherin and you're at the Gryffindor table," Sirius persisted rudely.

"So," Albus said.

"so Sirius is right, get away from my friends," Peter said. It was the first words out of him that morning.

"look here you," Albus said, his green eyes flashing in anger. How dare that rat consider Albus a danger to his so-called "friends."

"You leave Peter out of this You slytherin slime," Sirius said, jabbing his wand at albus's nose.

"Padfoot, cool it," James Potter commanded. "All he did was come over to say hi to his siblings. He's not doing any harm yet."

Before Sirius could reply, a red-headed girl sat down on the otherside of Albus.

"Hey Evans," James Potter said, ruffling his hair to Lily Evans's irritation.

"Don't even dare to speak… wait, why is there three of you Potter," Lily Evans asked. "Have you and you're little group done something to clone yourselves?"

"Um… Hi. We're Jimmy and Albert Popper," James said cautiously , giving Lily the I-know-where-you-get-it-from look.

"Are you related to Potter here," Lily Evans asked in accusation.

Sirius dropped his wand in surprise.

"Oh my god," he shouted excitedly. His loud voice caught the whole table's attention.

"what're you staring at," James Potter hissed. All of the curious eyes returned to their plates.

"What is it Padfoot," Remus asked sharply as he slammed his newspaper onto the table.

"Look at Albert and Jimmy, they look just like james." Sirius said Albus's name as if it was poison in his mouth.

"Uh-oh," James whispered so low, that only Albus and Lily could here.

"Well, we aren't related to James in any way. It's just a coincidence," Lily said firmly. Though the Morauders and Lily Evans looked like they wanted to protest, there was no room for argument in Lily's tone.

"And who are you," Lily Evans asked, her voice softening as she addressed the stubborn girl that looked and acted like a younger version of herself.

"I'm Lilo Popper, the younger sister of these Nargle-for-brains." James gave her an insulted look while Albus gave a sharp warning stare.

"What are Nargles," Lily asked, perplexed.

"um… it's complicated," Lily said trying to cover up her slip.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you three here. I've never seen you here before and it's unusual for Hogwarts to have new students so late in the year, especially ones who aren't first-years."

James decided to act the roll of the big brother this time, which he had never done despite the fact that he was indeed the big brother.

"Our parents were murdered," he said solemnly. "by Voldemort. We were home schooled before that. When our parents died, I felt it unsafe to continue living at home. I still had some flaws in my magical education, so I felt it necessary to move all of us to Hogwarts. It's safer for my siblings and me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lily Evans whispered with tears in her eyes.

"It's all right," lily said. "We miss our parents terribly, but without their sacrifice we wouldn't be here. Sometimes, I get angry because I feel that they left me in this world by myself, but then I realize I'm not alone and that my parents loved me enough to give their lives for me, for all of us so that we can have one. We have nothing but the utmost respect for them. We know that they'll be in our hearts until the very end, always," Lily finished in a whisper as real tears came to her eyes. Speaking those words gave her a sudden desire to be wrapped in her dad's arms, hearing his calming voice speak those almost exact words.

Albus gave Lily a knowing look.

"Dad would be proud," he said, and lily knew that this was true.

"so… what's your name," Albus asked Lily evans, trying to break the shocked, reverent silence.

"Oh, I'm lily Evans," She said through a watery smile.

"Nice to meet you Lily," Albus said.

"You to Albert, Jimmy, Lilo. Well, I'd better be off to potions."

"Oh man, I forgot we had that class today," James Potter hissed as Lily Evans left the table.

"We didn't even prepare anything," Sirius said in mock sadness.

"Aw well, winging it has always ben our best bet," James Potter continued.

"What're you guys talking about," Lily asked interested.

"We're talking about having some fun with a certain slytherin called Snape," James Potter said eagerly.

Before Lily could ask anymore questions, a young-looking Professor McGonagal strolled up the isle.

"Ah, mr's and Ms. Popper, there you are. I have your timetables for you," she said, handing Lily a fourth-year timetable, Albus a sixth-year timetable, and James a seventh-year timetable.

"Mr. Popper, please return to your proper table. You are not in Gryffindor house," Professor Mcgonagal commanded.

"Yes Professor," Albus said appeasingly as he retreated to the Slytherin table.

"Finally! At least Mini has some since," Sirius cheered.

"Mr. Black, pleas refrain from calling me out of my proper name," Professor Mcgonagal said sternly.

"What, you want me to call you Minirva then," Sirius asked innocently.

"I will see you in detention tonight at eight o'clock," she said briskly as she walked back to the staff table.

"Great," Sirius groaned. "I had a Snogging session tonight."

James clapped him on the back with sympathy. Lily shook her head. She had a better understanding on why her mother called her father mental for naming James after the two biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. Though Uncle Ron had always argued that Dad was mental for naming Albus after Severus Snape. Wait, the Snape that James and the Morauders were going to prank?

"This will not be good," Lily moaned to herself as she dropped her head onto the table in defeat.

A/N- Another chapter complete and I am truly exhausted. I can barely type this author's note. Anyway, I'll try to update more often. Now that the play is finished or this semester, I have more time during the week. But I like to be a few chapters ahead in the story before I post, that way, I don't epically mess up

Anyway, I hope I get more reviews. I'd like to hear everyone's opinions. So review!


	6. Chapter six the Potion's Disaster

Chapter six the Potion's disaster

a/n I'm so so so so so sorry! I know you want to murder me right now. I can't even remember the last time I updated. Ok, I would give you the various reasons why I haven't updated in a while, but I'll just get to the story

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Justin beeber

James was currently seated in the back of the potions classroom with the Morauders. They were all secretly making last minute checks to the prank they had in store for Snape. James felt a slight guilt for pranking the Slythrin because of his dad's respect for the cold-hearted but brave Professor, but he wasn't a professor at this time, he was just a cold-hearted jerk. James looked around at the other two marauders who had withdrawn from the pranking. Remus was studying his notes just in case there was a pop quiz. Peter was looking at James and Sirius with worshipfull eyes as they each pulled out numerous fireworks and pieces of parchment with blueprints and instructions.

James's eyes then wandered over to the seventh-year Gryffindor girls who were seated at the front of the classroom. They were scribbling last-minute notes on their homework and talking quietly to each other. Lily evans was sitting next to a familiar-looking, beautiful black-haired girl who was whispering excitedly in her ear.

"Alice," James exclaimed excitedly, interrupting Sirius's story about how he and James Potter put newts down a third-year boy's pants. The black-haired girl turned around and gave a shy smile to James.

"what do you think you're doing mate? That's Frank longbottom's girl," James Potter said. Ignoring James Potter's question, James turned back to his prank plans. He had realized, belatedly, that that girl wasn't his best friend, Alice longbottom the second. She was her grandmother. This alice that was in the front row was shyer and more reserved than his alice. James, Alice, and Freddy, his cousin, were the second generation marauders. James and alice had known each other since first year and he had always had a crush on her. Of course he was dating Lelani Chong, but she meant nothing to him. She was too strict and clingy. James wanted to have fun, not talk about his and her feelings and act like a proper gentleman.

"Earth to Jimmy Popper, do you coppy? Over," James Potter snickered.

"James, how do you even know that? That's a muggle joke," Remus asked, intrigued.

"I pay attention in Muggle Studies," James Potter replied defensively. "Anyway, while you were blanked out in Jimmy world, slughorn told us to make amertentia for our pop quiz. So, do you want to be me and Padfoot's partner, all we hav to do is copy off of Moony here."

"You would think that after copying off of me for so many years, you might actually know how to do at least one potion by yourselves," remus said irritably.

James Potter and Sirius just gave him blank stares.

"But how can you guys construct some of the awesomest pranks if you don't know a thing about potions," James asked, confused.

"We know how to creat a potion, a lot of them actually, but we try to focus on the prank. We don't want it to go wrong and we don't want to get a bad grade, so we only focus on one at a time," Sirius explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They all worked in companionable silence until they noticed Snape moving into a corner of the dungeon where he seemed to like to work by himself.

"the bat has left the nest," James whispered.

"Ha Ha Bat. Priceless." Sirius laughed. "I'm going to use that."

"ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba bat man," remus and James whispered together and high-fived.

"It's a muggle thing," Remus said to the astonished looks he was getting from his fellow marauders.

"Jimmy, would you like to do the honors," James Potter asked.

"of course," James smirked.

"Wait," Remus called quietly, "lily's just gone over there."

"leave it up to me. I'll get her out of harm's way," James said. "when I point to you all of you guys have to sing, as obnoxiously loud as possible, and I was like baby baby baby oh, like baby baby baby no, like baby baby baby oh, I thought you'd always be mine mine." James explained as he stood and made his way over to lily Evans and Snape. James quickly scribbled the instructions on a separate piece of parchment.

James slowly approached Lily Evans from behind. Snape had noticed him quickly but before he could say anything, James began to sing.

"you know you love me you know you care

Shout when ever and I'll be there

You are my love, you are my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart…"

"Popper, what the heck do you think you're doing," Lily Evans snapped at him as she turned around to glare.

"Mr. Popper, you need to quietly take your seat and leave others alone or you'll get a T on your pop quiz.

"are we an item, girl quit playin

We're just friends, what are you sayin

That there's another, look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time…"

"quit it popper, that stupid song is annoying!" Lily Evans was royally angry as she swung her fist to land a punch on James's face. He moved out of the way at the last minute and pointed to the corner of the room where the Morauders were sitting. They all, including James, began to sing loudly.

"and I was like baby baby baby oh, like baby baby baby no, like baby baby baby oh, I thought you'd always be mine."

Lily stalked over to the group to give them a piece of her mind.

"Now," James mouthed to Sirius as he slid into his seat. Sirius flung three fireworks into snape's calldren. The potion gave a great sonic boom as it exploded.

"Good heavens," Slughorn puffed. "everyone duck and cover!"

Everyone dove for their desks. James Potter pulled Lily Evans under his desk for protection.

When the smoke cleared, the creature in the wake of snape's calldren was a bat. Lily Evans looked at Snape, horrified and her gaze turned into a glare as it landed on the Morauders and James.

"class is dismissed for everyone except for Mr.s Potter, black, Popper, Pettigrew, and Lupin," slughorn said. Lily Evans removed her furious gaze and walked out of the room with Alice.

"I am very disappointed in all of you," Slughorn growled. "You could have killed Mr. Snape with your ridiculous prank! Pranks are not for the potions room, they are highly dangerous as you can see. I will notify your head of house, the headmaster, and maybe even your parents! Now what have you all learned from this?

"That I should make my friends do their own potions assignment," Remus said.

"that girls make you do the dumbest things," Peter squeaked.

"that foreshadowing and irony are real and that Snape is actually bat man," Sirius said with a suppressed laugh.

"That Lily looks super Megga foxy awesome hot when she's angry," James Potter said dreamily.

"That Justin beeber caused all of this chaos and that he is very helpful when it comes to pranks. I'll have to thank Lil… Lilo for making me listen to him," James said.

"all of you, out of my sight, Detention for a month," Slughorn boomed. The five boys left the dungeon smiling and high-fiving each other on the awesome prank and the ilarious aftermath.

"James Sirius Potter," lily screamed as she stalked down the hallway. "you are so freaken, completely and totally dead!"

a/- dun dun dun! Anyway, another chapter is complete. Hopefully you guys noticed that it was longer than usual, you're welcome. Anyway, don't forget to review. I love them, they make me so happy and help improve on my writing skills and give me ideas for future chapters.

review


	7. Chapter Seven The Fight

Chapter seven The fight

a/n- Ok, I'm not even going to try to give an excuse for this long period of non-updates. Anyway, marry Christmas to all of you. I hope you've had lots of presents, cookies, and yummy food. I know I have and will. Ok, on with the story

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. J.K rowling wouldn't even give it to me for Christmas

Once the words were out of Lily's mouth, she wished she could recall them. All of the marauders were giving her confused and suspicious looks.

"What did you just call him," Peter squeaked after a long moment of silence. Lily's heart seemed to jump into her throat.

"Um… I didn't call him anything. I mean I said James, Sirius, and Popper," she said, casting about for a miracle. The four boys didn't seem to believe her.

"How did you even hear about the prank," James said heatedly, trying to distract everyone from Lily's major slip-up.

"I heard Lily Evans and Alice Prewitt discussing it as they were heading to their next class," Lily said.

"I still want to know why you called Jimmy, James Sirius Potter," Remus asked, letting everyone know that he could not be as easily distracted.

"I didn't," Lily said in a panick. "I told you what I called him."

As Sirius prepared to but in, a tall, dark figure came racingdown the hall.

"One hour! You couldn't go one freakin hour without turning someone into a bat," Albus's voice boomed as he approached the tense group.

"Man, we must be famous. Everyone is hearing about our spectacular prank," James Potter said excitedly. Sirius high-fived him.

"Listen, we've got to go," Albus said.

"Go, but Jimmy was gonna celebrate with us before detention," Sirius whined.

"Don't you have to go to a little place called class," Lily asked sarcastically.

"Don't you," Sirius threw back.

"too shay," Albus said. "Now let's go."

Albus grabbed James's and Lily's hands and walked quickly down the corridor.

"Something's not adding up," Remus said.

"What do you mean Moony," James Potter asked.

"Those three are very secretive. I mean, it's very possible that Lilo had called out your, Sirius's, and Jimmy's names, but the way she panicked tells me a whole different story," Remus said in contemplation.

"Maybe we need to do a little digging around," Sirius supplied excitedly.

"Maybe, but let's just observe for awhile," Remus said.

"Agreed," James Potter put in. "let's get to class now.

The four boys walked up the corridor, the opposite way the three suspicious siblings had went.

a/n Ha ha, you think this is the end. No, I won't be that mean on Christmas.

Albus led the two siblings to the room of Requirements and paced agitatedly three times. The door appeared and the three siblings entered and shut it behind them.

"James, what the heck," Albus exclaimed finally, turning around to glare at his brother.

"Don't even start at me, it was Lily who let slip my name to the Marauders," James defended.

"Well, if you hadn't turned a certain person, who, might I add, saved dad's life, into a bat we wouldn't be in this mess!'"

"Why do you always have to blame me Lily. That's all you and Albus ever do! I never get an I love you, or a nice job from either of you," James roared.

"James, calm down now," Albus said, scenting danger.

"That's because you never deserve those phrases. Maybe it's because all you do is cause trouble. All you care about is yourself, your fun."

"Lily, that's not entirely true," Albus soothed.

"Albus is right," James spat. "I also care about my parents, aunts and uncles, friends,cousins, and my brother."

"James, enough."

"That's perfectly fine," lily yelled. " "When have you cared about me anyway?"

"Well maybe if you weren't so stuck-up and demanding, you might be lovable," James roared and kicked the wall. He had said the wrong thing, he knew it.

Lily raced out of the room quickly, James and Albus calling after her. She ran until she was out of the castle, the cold wind burning her cheeks and unprotected arms. Still, she ran blindly until a hand grabbed her arm gently.

"Don't touch me," she growled as she jerked her arm violently from the person's grasp.

"Suit yourself if you want to take a swim in the lake in the middle of October," a voice said. She spun around and stared into the face of Severus snape.

She would recognize that face anywhere. She had spoken with the older Severus many times.

His portrait hung in her Dad's office. Sometimes, when she was younger, he would play with her or tell her stories when her Dad and Mom were away.

Lily looked back and found that she was only a few steps from the edge of the Black Lake. She stepped away from the edge and turned towards the beach tree.

"You're crying," Severus pointed out as he followed her.

"No, I'm not," Lily replied. But as she said this, fresh, hot tears trickled down her cheeks. Her body shook with sobs and the cold. Severus grabbed her again and gently helped her to the ground.

"Your freezing," he said yanking off his overlarge cloke and giving it to her. Lily took it and snuggled into its warmth.

"You must be Lilo Popper," he said as he conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her. Lily very gently blew her nose.

"yes, but I suppose knowing who I am doesn't make you a big fan," Lily laughed bitterly.

"Oh, the potions incident? That would've happened without your brother being involved," Severus comforted. He didn't know why he felt the need to do so, he was extremely furious with her brother and the rest of the Marauders.

"you shouldn't settle for that," Lily said, looking up at him. "You deserve better. I mean, I'm sure that both of your groups have done some terrible things to each other,but no one deserves that degree of bullying. And my brother had no right to join in a prank when he hadn't even met you."

"yeah well, life isn't fair," Severus said, not meanly, but as a statement.

"you've got that right," Lily muttered. It was silent, Lily and Severus in their own train of thought.

"I know you think that I'm an ok person, but I'm almost positive you weren't crying over me," Severus hedged.

Lily sighed.

"Me and Jimmy got into a fight. I said some things that I regret, and then he said I was unlovable and that he didn't care for me."

"Lilo, neither of those statements are true. You are very smart and opinionated and your brother loves you very much. Sometimes people say things that they don't mean in the heat of anger," Severus said, his eyes downcast.

"I know, it just hurst to think that he could say something like that," Lily said, holding back new tears.

"Your brother should count himself lucky to have a loving sister who will forgive his slipups," Severus said.

"Severus, I know that one day, you'll be forgiven for your slipups as well," Lily said as she grabbed his hand.

"I hope so Lilo, I hope so," he said, stroking her hand.

"Lilo! Lilo," a voice called from the entrance of the castle.

"That'll be my brother," Lily sighed, taking offSeverus's jacket as she stood.

"It'll work out," Severus said as she began to walk away.

Lily turned around suddenly.

"Thanks Sev, for everything."

The way she said his nickname, it was almost like they had met before and were good friends. Severus didn't mind that at all.

"Your welcome Lils," Severus said with a wink. He knew that wasn't her name, but the impulse to call her that was too strong to overcome.

Lily had smiled widely at him as she made her way towards her brother.

a/n- Ok, this was a really long chapter. I hope you liked the part with Severus. I feel that Severus always had a soft spot, it just took the right person to hit it.

Anyway, Marry Christmas again. As my present, please review.


	8. Chapter Eight Sibling Love

Chapter Eight Sibling Love

A/n- Sorry, sorry! Don't shoot me yet, you guys still have some chapters.

We're getting close to the end of this fanfic. Maybe four more chapters at the most

Disclaimer- You guys should know, that I don't own Harry potter. It belongs to J.k Rowling

Lily's feet moved sluggishly as she made her way towards james.

"What do you want," she hissed as she came closer to him.

"Can we talk," he asked tentatively as he stared into her face.

"I think we've had enough of talking to last a lifetime," she replied, her voice steady.

"Well, I don't agree with you there," James muttered.

"Well just like you, I don't care," Lily said as she pushed past him, and headed for the gryfindor common room.

"Lily, I need to tell you I'm…" James began.

"Save it," she spat as she raced up the stairs. James may have been a awesome quitach player, but Lily had been on a muggle track and field team before she had attended Hogwarts. By the time James entered the Common room, Lily was already up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"just great," he moaned in defeat.

"Hey Jimmster, why the long face," Serius called from across the room. Him and James Potter were playing exploding snap while Remus was diligently working on a Potions assignment.

"Nothing really, any chance I can get a game in and show you two dunderheads how to really play," James said.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try," James Potter challenged. James tried to forget his guilt, his fear and sadness and spent time with the people he had never known. Unknown to james was the tear-streaked face peering down the stairs at the intense game of exploding snap.

Lily awoke late that night, the nightmare of voldemort's snakey face popping up and bathing her family in blinding green light. Once her heart was at a lower tempo, she looked around her room. It seemed different somehow, bigger. It didn't dawn on her, until a few minutes later, that she was in Hogwarts in the past. She stood up suddenly, the walls seeming to close in around her, suffocating her. She ran down the stairs and collapsed into an armchair, breath coming in heaving gasps.

"Lily, is that you," a voice whispered from the stairs leading to the boys dormitory. Lily didn't answer, she didn't have the strength too. He wasn't here. Her dad's armes weren't around her, as they usually were. She didn't hear his soothing voice speaking words of comfort, or see his green eyes sparkle with understanding. She missed her dad and his stories of him, Uncle Ron's, and Aunt Mione's courageous stunts. She missed Uncle ron's frequent laughter and foul language. She missed Aunt Mione yelling at Uncle Ron for his Laughter and foul language. She missed her mom's stories of her dad and Uncle Ron dancing, and her yelling at James and Freddy for setting the Christmas tree on fire for the seventeenth time."

"Lily, what's wrong," the voice said, standing right above her now.

"I want to go home," she whispered brokenly. All of her anger and hurt gave way to a homesickness so deep, that lily couldn't even catch her breath. James scooped Lily in his arms and rocked her. Lily sobbed into his chest.

"I don't want to be in the past. I'm so scared that we won't ever go home."

"I know Lils, and I'm so sorry," he said as his voice hitched on a sob.

"This is all my bloody fault. If I hadn't taken that stupid timeturner, if I hadn't been acting like a two-year-old…"

"James, stop. It's not entirely your fault. I'm sure I didn't make it any easier for you," Lily sniffeled as she pulled her face from his warm chest.

"I'm so sorry for saying that you didn't care about me or anyone else, clearly that's the farthest from the truth."

"Lils, don't even go there. You were right, all I cared about was my pranks and fun. It's just that it's too hard to care; all you feel is fear, and love and I'm not good at shoing those emotions. Your way better at that and I'm sorry for saying that you're unlovable, you're the most lovable creature on this planet."

Lily snuggle deeper into her brother's embrace, accepting his apology. They stared at the dying flames together. After about five minutes, a soft knock came at the portrait hole.

"Who could that be? And why would they have to knock, wouldn't fat lady let them in," Lily asked.

James didn't answer, just set her gently back down on the chair and walked to the portrait hole, pulling out his wand from his pajamas. He cauciously opened the portrait, and a Slythrin stood there, green eyes haunted. James couldn't help noticing how he looked so remarkably like dad did every year at the memorial service for the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Al," Lily exclaimed, running into his armes once he had stepped into the common room. Lily had began to cry again.

"What's wrong Lils," Albus asked Worryingly, pushing away his feelings of fear to console his younger sister.

"I just wanna go home. I miss dad and mom, Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron, and Hugo."

Albus sighed.

"I know, I think we all do."

"Albus, what's the matter," James asked softly, putting a brotherly arm around Albus.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," he replied with a forced calm.

"Was it about Voldemort," Lily whispered, looking into his face.

"Yeah, but it's not real," he said.

"it's okay to be afraid of things that aren't real," James comforted. "Like when I was eleven, and on Platform nine and three-quarters, Aunt Luna told me to watch out for nargles. I had nightmares for weeks."

Lily giggled softly at him.

"So when you told Albus he was being a baby for being afraid of the same thing…" Lily asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," James said, beginning to regret saying anything.

"Well look here, the big, bad James Serius Potter is afraid of Nargles," Albus sniggered.

"Shut it mr. I'm in love with Milley Finagin," James teased. Albused slapped him.

"Well, he hasn't changed completely," Lily said.

"That's good," Albus laughed. "He wouldn't be James if he had."

The three siblings walked to the largest couch in the room and laid on it.

"Achio blanket," Albus said sleepily, his eyes beginning to shut. The blanket flew gently and settled over the three.

"Do you actually think we'll get back to our own time," Lily asked, for once looking to James for guidance.

"I promise Lils that me and Albus will do everything we can to get home," he replied solemnly. Albus nodded his head in agreement.

"I love you Jamsy, and you too Alby," Lily said, using her childhood nicknames for them as she snuggled in between them.

"Love you too Lils," Albus said stroking her hair.

"I suppose I love you too Lilly-willy," James said smirking.

"If I wasn't so exhausted, I'd hex you into next week for calling me that," Lily promised.

"Aww, you do care."

James looked at Albus, and that stare held all the love they had for each other and their sister. No need to get completely mushy, they were still men after all.

Not known to the three siblings that were seeking comfort in each other, James Potter sat, hidden by shadows. He also watched them fall asleep together.

James Potter's expression was of hurt. He thought Jimmy, or James now, might have been his true friend, but he had done nothing but lie. They were from the future, and they were potters? What the heck did that mean for James Potter?

A/n Ok guys, hoped you liked it. Nothing much to say but review!


	9. Chapter nine A slip in the plan

Chapter 9, A slip in the plan

A/n- Hi guys. I know, I know. Life has just been crazy and hectic, and with play auditions next week, it will be even more hectic. Well, enjoy this long-deserved Chapter

Disclaimer- I could sing a song and dance a dance

But I'd still be sad and blue

harry potter, the characters, the setting,

JK Rowling, they belong to you!

The next morning dawned early and bright, sunlight pouring in from the high windows. Albus's eyes flickered open and were suddenly assaulted by the intense light. He groaned and shaded his eyes with Lily's body. When he felt like his eyes weren't going to burst into flames, he examined the two other occupants on the couch. Both Lily and james were sleeping peacefully, Lily snuggled into James's chest. Albus smiled, relieved that the fight between them was over. He scanned the common room involuntarily and his eyes landed on a red-haired girl in the corner.

"Oh, did I wake you," she whispered gently, setting down her potions book.

"No, not at all," Albus said, raising himself into a sitting position without waking Lily. "Actually, I'm sure you're wondering why a Slytherin is in the gryffindor common room."

"Well if you want the truth," Lily Evans smiled apologetically.

"It's all right, I just needed to see my brother and sister. You know, we're not use to being away from each other like this," Albus said. Lily evans's expression softened even more.

"I'm sure it's hard," she said, standing up and walking towards the couch he was currently sitting on. "Losing your parents and all. But you guys are some of the strongest people I've met."

"We kind of have to be, But we got it from our parents," Albus said looking at her, trying to communicate all the things that he could never say to her. It was odd to look at his green eyes on another person's face, to see how much him and his dad shared with this remarkable girl, who gave her life so that, ultimately, the world would be saved.

"And they got it from their parents."

"I bet they were all great people, heros," Lily Evans said.

"They were," Albus said matter-of-factly as he got off of the couch.

"I'd better head back to my dormitory, and get ready for breakfast. Do you mind telling them where I went?" Albus questioned.

"It'd be my pleasure," Lily Evans answered, sitting back down in her seat and picking up her potions book once more.

Albus turned to leave the room when Lily Evans's voice chimed out.

"Albert, I think that your parents, and your grandparents would think that your a hero too," she said. Albus shrugged, not turning for fear that he would start balling, or reveal the truth to her. This is what his dad had missed, this is what he'd missed as well.

Albus exited the gryffindor common room and walked down multiple staircases and corridors. He finally reached the Slytherin common room, but when he tried to go and get dressed for lessons, his path to the Dormitory was blocked by a skinny, greasy-haired boy in an overlarge robe.

"Are you Popper," the boy spat. Albus changed his demeanor from comforted and proud sibling, to cool and calculating Slytherin.

"Yeah, what's it to you... Snape is it?"

"Don't worry about it," the boy snapped.

"Well, you're certainly worried about my name, and my family, for that matter," Albus pointed out.

"Your sister," Snape said abruptly, ignoring Albus's jab.

"What about her?"

"Is she all right," Snape asked, his voice and eye softening. Albus had known that Snape always had a soft spot for Lily.

"Yeah, she's ok," Albus whispered to him. "thank you so much for taking care of her."

"Isn't that just like a muggle-lover, to grovel at someone's feet like that. What kind of Slytherin do you think you'll become," Snape hissed, his face turning into a smirking mask As some seventh-year Slytherin boys came trotting down the stairs.

"Snape, giving our new little snake the talk," a particularly nasty-looking boy sneered.

"No, I'm giving him a valentines's day gift early," Snape smirked.

"Whatever, see you at breakfast," the boy grunted as he led the rest of the boys out of the common room and into the passageway. It was silent between the two boys.

"You're welcome Popper," Snape said finally. "Anything she needs, let me know."

Albus nodded and walked upstairs to get dressed for the day.

James and Lily were seated at the Gryffindor table, but the marauders weren't there yet.

"Was it a full moon last night," Lily whispered, scanning the crowd for four boyishly, mischievous faces.

"No, that's not until the end of October," James muttered, putting his head down on the table in defeat. He felt it, deep in his marrow, that something had gone terribly wrong and that his time with his granddad and the rest of the Marauders was over.

"James," Lily pitched her voice very low. "They are the Marauders. They are mischievous boys who don't follow any type of decorum. They are probably just planning a prank."

"Without me," James sighed.

"Maybe they just forgot, or maybe you're the target," Lily said. Just then, Lily Evans came to sit beside them.

"Hi Lilo," she said cheerfully, ignoring James altogether.

"Hi Lily," Lily smiled.

"So lilo, there's a hogsmead trip tomorrow and me and my friend Alice were wondering if you waned to come with us."

"Aren't you going with james," James asked in bewilderment.

Lily subtly kicked James's leg under the table.

"As if I would go with that arrogant, slimy llittle..."

"Ah I see you're speaking of Snape again," Serius said smoothly, sliding onto the bench, his hair looking "perfect."

"Black, don't even start with me today," Lily evans huffed. Remus followed in behind Serius and peter behind Remus.

"Where's James," James asked anxiously.

"He didn't want to get out of bed," Serius said with a mouth full of toast. Lily and Lily evans gave him identical disgusted looks.

"Something about betrayers at the table," Peter added, grabbing some sausage. James had a really sarcastic comment, one worthy of Albus, but Lily gave him a warning look.

"Betrayer," Lily said curiously.

"Yeah, something about people who aren't what they say they are, and time travel. I think he was loopy from sleep depravation," Remus explained. "Once we eat, we'll drag his sorry butt to class."

Lily turned white and so did James.

"What's wrong you two," Lily evans asked, concerned.

"Um, stomachache," James and lily said in unison getting up from the table. They raced out of the great hall, hoping to God that Albus saw them.

He did, and five minutes later, they met at the Headmaster's office.

"He's at breakfast," Lily realized, shaking.

"We've got to get out of here," she cried.

"Lils, calm down," Albus soothed. "We will.

"Hey, you guys ok," Remus called, catching up to them. "If you want Madam pomphrey, she's in the hospital wing,"

"Um, we're ok now, just needed to walk it off," James explained.

Lily evans came as well, followed by Serius and Peter.

"You guys all right," Serius called cheerfully. Lily Evans gave him an irritated expression, but then turned concerned again as her gaze landed on Lily's panic-stricken face.

"Lilo, what's the matter," Lily Evans asked. But as Lily opened her mouth to give some unbelievable lie, James potter came racing down the corridor, still in his pajamas.

"Lily Potter! Albus Potter! And James Serius Potter! Kids from the future," he yelled pointing to each as he spoke there name. Lily's face was white and she sunk to the floor in a dead faint.

A/n- I hope you all enjoyed. This story is just about over. I don't have much else to say so

R

eview!


	10. Chapter ten Hellos and Goodbyes

Chapter ten Hellos and Goodbyes

a/n- Hello people of the world. I am very sad to say that this is the last chapter of my story. It's been an awesome ride, and it's probably going to be awhile before I start a new story. So now that I've bummed you out, on with the story

disclaimer- You should know, but if you don't, I don't own Harry potter!

The three other marauders and Lily Evans looked perplexed at James Potter's exclamation.

"Uh James, mate," Serius began slowly. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Of course I'm not all right," James Potter yelled angrily. "There are traitors among us, lying, back-stabbing traitors. And the slytherin is only one of them.

While this conversation was taking place, James and albus were kneeling by Lily, shaking her gently.

"Lils," Albus whispered. "Wake up, it's ok. It's going to be fine, I promise. Lily stirred slightly, her panicked brown eyes scanning the faces of her brothers.

"They're going to find out, and then Dad will die, and then we won't be born," she whispered, holding back tears.

"That won't happen," James said soothingly. He thought through his options very thoroughly, something he was not used to doing, as he and Albus helped Lily to her feet.

"I'll be back," James whispered as he suddenly spun around and sprinted down the corridor.

"What do you think you're doing traitor," James potter roared as James passed.

"Fixing my foul-up once and for all," he called back as he continued to run. James Potter wasn't satisfied with that answer so he chased after James.

What's going on," Lily Evans asked after a moment of silence, following the two boys departure.

"Um, insanity times two," Albus answered truthfully, bringing his sister into his arms.

"Something tells me that this next hour or so is going to be very interesting right Moony," Serius asked in excitement.

"You have no idea," Albus muttered under his breath so only Lily could hear.

James was speeding down the hallway, trying to avoid getting the nargles knocked out of him by James Potter.

"You tell me right now, why you lied to us," he commanded as they sped closer and closer to the Great Hall.

"How about you tell me how you even found out," James retorted, pouring on the speed.

"So you admit it," James Potter said triumphantly. "You are from the future?"

"Well, I'd thought you already had made up your mind about that since you decided to tell the whole world," James said.

"What's it like in the future?" James potter asked, ignoring James's sarcasm. The boys kept running until james plowed right into the headmaster.

"Umph," james said as the wind was knocked out of him,"

"Ah, how refreshing to see young men keeping up on there exercise and good health," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Professor," James said, not having time for jokes. "They found out."

Dumbledore looked calm and unsurprised.

"Well of course my boy, they would find out. Mr. Potter, Mr. Loopin, Mr. Black, and ms. Evans are four of the smartest students in seventh year."

"But what about the time line," James asked.

"Why don't we head to my office and discuss this," Dumbledore said kindly. The boys didn't object and as they walked back towards the headmasters office, they collected the others.

Once seated in the circular room, dumbledore's eyes scanned the group and twinkled.

"Why don't we start with the new comers actual full names, and there favorite activities," Dumbledore said cheerfully. Just as james was about to go, as cocky as ever, a knock came at the headmaster's door.

"Enter," the headmaster said warily, motioning for everyone to be quiet. The door opened, and Severus Snape entered.

"Headmaster," he said quietly, his cheeks burning at the sight of the old, respectable wizard.

"Who invited snivilus here," James potter snickered. Simultaneously, Lily and Lily evans reached over and slapped him on the head.

"Ouch," he complained, cradling his head protectively while glaring at the evil girls. Serius began to snicker until the girls glared at him together, letting him know that he'd be next.

"Can I speak with you," Severus continued.

"I'm sorry my dear boy, but I have other matters to settle first. Perhaps later on in the day," Dumbledore offered with a genuine smile.

"Of course sir," Severus said, beginning to back out of the room.

"Wait," Lily and Albus said together.

"He's important," Albus continued.

"What," James potter began, but Lily motioned Severus to sit by her. He reluctantly complied.

"Now, which one of you is going first," Dumbledore asked.

"I will," James said, standing proudly.

"My name is James Serius Potter, and I am the son of Harry James Potter, Which makes me granddaughter of James and Lily potter," James said happily. Lily Evans turned very pale, her mouth opening into an oh of shock.

"You mean to tell me that that arrogant, sorry-excuse for a human being will be my... my husband," Lily Evans shrieked.

"I see where you get it lils," James said pointedly. "Anyway, I'm a chaser in Quiditch, just like my Granddad Potter, and uncle ron." James sat down with a flourish.

"Well I don't know how to top that," Lily groaned. "I'm Lily Luna Potter, and unfortunately, I'm related to this dunderhead. I play chaser for quiditch, just like granddad as well. I also like to do my work instead of begging people to do it for me (hint hint James," she finished flopping back down in her seat. James Potter looked in horror at his friends.

"Another lily," he mouthed.

Albus stood next, ever the silent and calculating one.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter," he said. All of the group looked stunned, especially Severus himself.

"As you know, I'm related to these two," he pointed to his siblings. "I'm a seeker, just like my dad."

"wow, you all are really related to us," James Potter said in awe.

"Yeah," Lily smiled sadly. "We truly are.

"James! Your son named his son after me," Serius cheered excitedly.

"Well duh you wer… are his god fauther," Lily said.

"oh great. Not only do I marry James, but we have to make Black responsible for our son," Lily Evans said in distress.

"you called me James instead of Potter," James Potter said joyously. Lily evans smacked her forehead in defeat.

"Well, I have some good news for you three. I've figured out a way to send you home." Dumbledore said, smiling brightly.

"Home, but you can't go home," Serius whined. "Jimmy... I mean James, is an awesome prankster."

"Lily is smart with a fiery temper, just like mine," Lily evans said. "We would be awesome friends.

"And albus isn't all that bad," James Potter said, clapping Albus on the back. Albus smiled, trying to hold back tears. He had finally got his Granddad's approval.

"we just got to really know them," Remus said, his amber eyes lingering on the three siblings.

"Well they have to go back, or it's possible that they'll mess something up in the time line," Dumbledore explained. "I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye."

Dumbledore walked out of the office.

"So this is really it," Lily said, tears starting to trickle down her rosy cheeks.

"Yeah," James Potter said, looking stunned. In the next moment, lily flung herself at him, hugging him closely. She was sobbing into his chest.

"Er, it's all right Lilo... erm Lily," James potter said rocking her back and forth awkwardly. "You'll se future me when you get back," he smiled.

"Yeah Lils II, maybe me, james, Moony, and Peter have enchanted our wheelchairs, so we can still play quiditch," Severus put in.

"Yeah, you do," James said with a smile, hiding his slowly breaking heart. None of them would ever see these people alive ever again.

At that thought, James walked over and hugged Lily Evans.

"Even though for most of the time that I've known you you've been an arrogant fool, you really are a great big brother, and a great person all around. I'm sure me and James are so proud of you in the future," she said. He couldn't help it then, tears ran from his eyes, down his cheeks, and onto lily Evans's robes.

Albus walked over to severus

"What a sob fest," Severus sneered. Albus didn't say a thing.

"Thank you so much," Albus finally said, surprising Severus.

"For what," Severus asked, so shocked that he forgot to sneer it.

"For saving my family's life. I know you haven't done it yet, but you will. Just always know that I'm grateful for it," Albus said and gave a man hug to Severus. Severus stiffened for a moment, deciding whether or not to hex the potter boy into oblivian, but then he hugged back. Then everyone rotated, lily going to Lily Evans, Albus moving to joke with Serius, and James going over to james potter. Similar goodbyes were exchanged. James and Severus even managed to say cold goodbyes to each other without someone having to go to the hospital wing.

Finally, Dumbledore reentered the room, looking at all the tear-streaked faces. Even Severus's and Serius's faces were damp.

"Well, all of you present-day students will be obliviated now." Dumbledore said soberly. He waved his wand, and lily exchanged last-minute air-kisses, while James quickly got some joke ideas from his granddad.

"Obliviate," Dumbledore said. He moved his wand in complicated figure-eight movements.

"You will leave and go to your respective classes," Dumbledore said in a mysterious voice. All of the present-day students did as he said and soon the room was empty exce[pt for Dumbledore and the tree siblings.

"Now now children, take heart. You'll see them again. One day, we will all meet again and see our loved ones that we've lost."

"How did," Lily began in a sniffle.

"Your faces my dear, your reactions revealed that you've never met them, never met me as well." Dumbledore smiled regretfully as he pulled out a shiny timeturner.

"Ok everyone, this doesn't work exactly like your dad's, but it should do the trick. It functions more or less like a portkey, so everyone hold on. The siblings each placed a finger on the device.

"Thank you professor," Lily said, tears once again streaming.

"You're all very welcome. Always remember Help will come to those at hogwarts who ask for it," he said. Then, the timeturner turned a bright shade of blue, and the siblings were gone.

once again, everyone was laying on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Wow, Lily said, not able to really form complete sentences to describe how she felt.

"That's what I was thinking," Albus muttered.

"Kids," A frantic female voice called from up stairs.

"Uh-oh," James murmered. "Mom's Anxious, I wonder how long she's known we were gone."

"Sounds like she's known for awhile," Lily whispered. Just as they all got to their feet, the fire place turned green and a tall man with messyblack hair and glasses stepped out.

"Oh, thank merlin," he exclaimed, spotting the three children.

He hurried towards them, his arms outstretched. Lily was the first person to encounter his embrace. She pressed her warm, wet face against his chest.

"Oh daddy," she whispered so sad and happy at the same time.

"It's ok Lily-bug, you're home. You're home," Harry soothed his daughter. Ginny Potter raced down the stairs, grabbing the two boys and hugging them close.

"You went back in time," she sobbed,, her face filled with anguish, relief, and anger.

"Yeah, we saw granddad and Grandma," Albus said. Harry sighed.

"What did you think," Harry asked the three of them in curiosity.

"They were all so full of life," Lily said. "Even Professor Dumbledore, they all looked like they would have years and years to live their lives."

Harry smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah, they all died too young, with the exception of Dumbledore. They had there whole lives ahead of them. Mom could have been a healer, or a supporter for Muggles and Muggle-born rights. Serius and Dad could have been quiditch players or orers. Remus could have taught fulltime at Hogwarts."

"Dad," Lily asked gently. "Do you wanna go back in time to meet them. You could get a chance to say goodbye."

Harry could have said a number of things like, Absolutely not, too dangerous, or That would totally destroy the timeline, if you kids haven't already done that. But he settled with, "That's all right Lily-bug, I don't think they can handle anymore Potters through time."

Ginny giggled and so did Lily, James and Albus, though the boys chuckled, because they were still men after all. Harry laughed along with them, happy that his family was safe.

That night Lily, James, and Albus whispered their prayers in the darkness. They didn't pray for their grandparents to somehow come back to life, like they usually did. Instead they prayed that each one of their family members would live life to the fullest, so that if it ended early, they would have no regrets.

a/n THE END! Thank you all for following, favoriting, and commenting on this story. It makes me feel so special to know that people are reading my work. As I said earlier, I will probably do another story, but I don't know what about, or when. Maybe I'll do a few one-shots until I get some new ideas. Please review, it's the last chapter


End file.
